Draco Malfoy:Èhon and Raihon
by Goroth-Goth
Summary: this story is albout Draco Malfoy, an elf named Èhon, and the "god guys" (harry & co) .... The god guys are dead, the Dark Lord rules!But the god guys isn't that dead as they think..


Draco Malfoy: Èhon and Raihon  
Chapter one: Uthanrin  
  
She looked up on his face, her bright grey eyes looked into his. Her voice were silky, and her lips moved in a beauty way. He didn't catch her words. Her dress was white and made of silk, the belt hang down and made her look even prettier. Then he saw her ears, they were long and on the top of it was a tip, elf ears. An elf, not just an elf, he thought, more like an elf queen. "I am Èhon," she said. "W- what are you here for?" He asked, a bit scared, he knew she was an elf and that she could kill with just to move her eyes. "You know, right?" "Potter, of course, I should have guessed."  
  
**~^~^~**  
  
"Wake up, Draco! You've got a very long day in front of you." He opened his eyes and looked straight into a pair of grey eyes. "Mum, I don't want to." his tired eyes looked at the clock, "It's six am, mum, give me my sleep." "Well, first, Draco, I'm not your mother," Draco stared on the person in from of him, it was the elf, "second, yes, it's six am, but as I said, you've got a long day in front of you" "Who are you?" he geared on her body, she was truly beautiful. "Èhon is my name, I thought I told you?" she did almost feel unconvertible when she saw that Draco's eyes were fixed on her. "Dragon," she suddenly said to break the quietness, "Your name means Dragon." "Oh," he said sarcastic, "I've never thought of that." She looked at him and opened her mouth "My name is elvish and means-" "Yeah, yeah, save that to some who cars!" he looked up at her, "now, tell me, what are you here for? The Malfoy Manor is no place for a elf like y-" "No, it isn't. It's to dirty," his face told her that he didn't like her comments about the Manor "By the way, I'm here for you, I've heard you was the one killing the new Raihon, Harry Potter as you may say-" "Raihon? Harry Potter? Wait a sec. We all know 'Raihon' is a title. Given to someone who lives. Potter is the Boy That Didn't Live." "The humans always taken that title a bit wrong. It means Forever Youth." "But Potter don't exist anymore!" "Oh, that's were you're wrong." her eyes grew big and bright grey, "In our world, he, Hermione and Ron is alive, safe and healthy." "But." Draco didn't say anymore, in his inner eye he saw Hermione, dying, exactly this picture had been bothering him for weeks, her eyes, and her body as it melted and disappeared. "If they are alive, as I don't believe, was it then any chance for me to see them again?" The elf's face got a suspicious look. "To say I'm sorry, you know." he said quickly. "Lets go then, Chenoa." (Chenoa means 'one you can't trust' but Draco didn't know that.)  
  
**~^~^~**  
  
"Listen, Chenoa, you've got to take some tests, nothing dangerous, just."she stopped by a huge machine, "to know if we can trust you, as I don't." "Have Potter taken this test?" her eyes moved from Èhon to the big test- machine. "Nope. We knew we could trust him. You know, he's the nice guy." "So, just because I'm the bad guy here I've got to take this freaky test?" The elf nodded, "Yeah, jump in boy."  
  
"Human." said the big computer, "That's a long time since the last time." "The last humans got in without this test, so it isn't strange" "Uh, well, guess they were to trust," answered the electronic voice. "Yeah, Harry Potter and his friends, you know." "Never heard of them. Well. Lets get started." "You've never heard of Harry Potter?" Draco asked in surprise. "Never." "What about Voldemort?" "Never." it repeated, "Lets go on with this test. Who is your best friend?" "Haven't got any." "Huh, you look like a boy who gets friends quick. Sure you've got no friends?" "Well, I've got some friends, but I can't trust them." he answered thinking of Crabbe and Goyle. "What is your biz in Uthanrin?" "Uthanrin? What's that? Oh, it must be the elf land!" he took his breath, "I'm going to say sorry to someone." "Ah, a killer. You're a killer right?" Draco nodded, " Well none is perfect. A short brake and then Darco opened his mouth, "The elf is calling me Chenoa, or something, what does that mean?" "Oh, that means 'one you can't trust'. Well, the elf is wrong. I can hear on your voice that if some tells you a secret you'll never tell it further, you are one to trust. You are really sorry for the killing, aren't you? " "Eh, Yeah. I think, for once in my life, I am sorry." The feeling of blush shot up in him was strange and totally unknown, he was sorry. "I'll let you pass." the metallic voice cut into his mind. "Huh? Yeah, thanks."  
  
**~^~^~** My Note: My English isn't as good as it shod be after five years with English at school, but I do live in Norway. (I talk Norwegian =P) As you might found out, Draco has killed the "good guys", and he is sorry. He is around seventeen years old, and still used to see his mother as the first thing in the morning. He is now on his way to Uthanrin, the elf land, to see Potter and his friends. I know the elfs might not be as you imaged, but this is how I pictured them! *lol* I would love some correcting, and comments! I don't learn without it so please, if you think that this was CRAP, let me know what I'm doing wrong!  
  
I know this is strange but I want to thank: Daddy, for your endless correcting, Ingrid, for your support, Kristina, for taking me in to the Draco World, to my good friends in Ten Sing; Anita, Marita and Elisabeth: you're the BEST! Love you! Thanks for you're help and support thru the whole LotR thing! And a special thanks to my Mommy, for bringing Èhon to our world. .I also want to thank my sisters for NOT bothering me!!  
  
Hope you all will reading and enjoy this!! 


End file.
